


And Merry Christmas

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aiba's birthday, and he knows just the person he wants to bring home with him.  The only problem is, someone else has the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For my Rainbowfilling prompt "sharing means caring", the rare pair threesome, hooray. Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/32495.html).

Aiba was appreciating the way a certain stranger's ripped jeans were clinging to his strong thighs when Nino bumped his way back over to him and immediately began to complain.

"There are hundreds of people here, Aiba-chan. I can smell hundreds of people sweating right now and I'm not drunk enough for this." He edged closer, looking up at Aiba with a mixture of irritation and wheedling. "Buy me a drink?"

Aiba answered every part of that with: "It's my birthday. My choice of activity, my choice of place, and oi, _you_ buy _me_ a drink!"

For a moment Nino scowled, but then it was a grin instead. "Cheapest beer in the house coming right up, Aiba-shi!"

Aiba laughed and turned his eyes back to the one particular stranger across the room, the man he wanted to take home tonight. His smile faded as he registered that the man was no longer alone.

A man in a flashy shirt only partially muted by a slinky net tank leaned in close to Aiba's stranger and smiled in a distinctly sensual, predatory fashion. Aiba couldn't see his stranger's expression but he saw his head tilt invitingly, letting the interloper into his space.

For a moment Aiba was blinded by disappointment. He hadn't even seen his stranger's face yet but he'd decided immediately on entering the club and seeing him: _that one_ was the one with whom he wanted to spend the night of his 30th birthday. Maybe it had been those thighs, or the suntanned skin of his forearms, or that Aiba was pretty sure he was wearing _beach sandals_ in a club in December. He'd been angling for a look at the guy's face for the past half an hour in between coaxing Nino to fulfill his birthday obligations, but he was sure there could be no disappointment waiting there, not with the way the stranger had danced so lithely and then returned to his perch right after to fiddle with his phone, a phone that Aiba had seen with a peek over the guy's shoulder was showing a small figure holding up an enormous fish.

Aiba was about to let his eyes drift away from his stranger to find another; someone sadly less charmingly weird, and no doubt with not as pretty legs. Instead he found his eyes on the encroaching man again, who was now whispering in the invitingly tilted ear. He seemed to have a mouth built for dirty secrets, Aiba thought as his breath caught. The twist of the man's shoulders highlighted the graceful lines of his waist and hips, and for the first time Aiba looked lower and found that the man was wearing skintight dark purple pants.

"I got your drink, birthday boy."

Possibilities filled Aiba's mind. Surely he could at least try for them, considering it was his birthday?

"Aiba-chan?"

His eyes crossed, then registered the beer held right in front of his face. "Ah, thanks, Nino. I... am going to go over there. For a while."

Nino followed his line of sight, then chuckled. "Good luck. They look pretty into each other. Which one are you going for?"

Aiba grinned. "It's my birthday, Nino."

It took him a while to cross the floor to the stools set at a counter built into the wall. They were largely unoccupied, since the bar was more convenient and the dance-floor more fun, but Aiba's stranger seemed to prefer them.

He walked right up to them and shouted over the music, "Hi!"

It took him repeating it, but then they turned, and the combined impact of his first stranger's dark eyes and his second stranger's lush mouth had Aiba forgetting all the words he'd been cooking up on his way over.

The interloper draped an arm over the back of his target's shoulders. He said, unimpressed, "Get lost," just as the music turned toward something less thumpingly deafening. Aiba didn't know if the man had timed it that way or just didn't care if Aiba heard him.

Aiba tried a smile. "It's my birthday," he said, but it didn't come out very persuasive. His first stranger's mouth was so soft-looking, and his expression was lazily curious. The other had fierce eyebrows drawn together and ridiculously long lashes. It was very difficult for Aiba to focus.

Then that curious expression shifted to earnest amiability. "Ah, happy birthday," the man mumbled, smiling at Aiba.

How meltingly charming he was had resolve firmed in Aiba's gut. He moved in, ignoring the growl from the stranger still looming possessively, and looked right into those dark eyes.

"I was wanting to come to talk to you for a long time," he confessed. "I saw you dancing, and then, um, I happened to see your picture with the fish--"

The man lit up. "You fish?"

Aiba was taken aback. "Well, no; sorry."

Swiveling on his stool, the stranger turned to the other man. "Jun-san, do you?"

With a frustrated but somewhat amused expression, the other man admitted, "No."

"Ah." The first guy looked disappointed, but Aiba noticed he didn't shift away from this Jun's arm.

Inspiration struck. Putting forward the beer Nino had handed him, Aiba said, "Here, I brought you a drink!" The tanned man took it, smiling up at Aiba again, and Jun pulled his lips back from his teeth territorially.

"My name's Ohno Satoshi," offered Aiba's stranger, swigging the beer before putting it on the counter behind him. "He said his name's Jun."

"I'm Aiba Masaki, Ohno-san, Jun-san," Aiba said, bowing gallantly.

"Can we help you with something," Jun bit off.

Aiba beamed. "You know, I think you can? It's my birthday, you see, and I've been wanting to ask Ohno-san to come home with me."

Jun's lips pursed as Ohno blinked his dark eyes slowly. "And it's your birthday, so I should just back off, is that right?"

"Oh no, Jun-kun," Aiba said suavely. He lifted a hand toward Jun's shoulder, but the fierce expression that resulted had him thinking better of it. He pulled it back, flushing a little at Ohno's soft chuffs of laughter, and continued with fading hope, "I thought maybe, with Ohno-san's approval... well, I thought maybe we could share?"

Jun stared at him, face softening in sheer surprise. "Share?"

"Oh," Ohno murmured, looking at Aiba with a less dozy expression. " _Share._ "

Jun looked at him sharply. "Ohno-san?"

Looking at Jun, Ohno reached a hand out to Aiba. "Please, call me Oh-chan."

Aiba took Ohno's hand, feeling giddy. "Oh-chan," he breathed, and when Ohno turned his face toward him, he proceeded to lose himself in the heat of that sleepy gaze.

He felt Jun moving away and, for a minute, couldn't understand why, but then Jun said stiffly, "No need to work around me, Aiba-san, if Ohno-san--"

"Oh-chan," Ohno insisted.

"--wants to go with you. I won't get in the way." Jun sounded awkward and stilted, nothing like the sleekly confident man he'd been before, and Aiba looked at him curiously.

The confusion he found on Jun's face had him lifting his hand again, the one Ohno wasn't holding so warmly, and this time he didn't let Jun's snarl keep him from brushing a touch on one of Jun's elegant wrists.

"I was going to find someone else, Jun-kun, until I saw you. I mean, you looked... you _look_ so good together, and I know I shouldn't be greedy. But it'd be sad to move onto someone else when the two people I most want to fuck in this bar are sitting right next to each other." He slid his fingers up to the inside of Jun's elbow, leaning in close enough that Jun blinked and refocused, eyes darkening.

Aiba went in for the kill. He looked from Jun to Ohno, then said hopefully, "Come home with me?"

Ohno mumbled immediately, "Okay." He didn't let go of Aiba's hand.

Jun looked unwillingly interested, then smiled like he couldn't help it, looking five years younger and achingly sweet despite his dark good looks. "I suppose I could get worse offers tonight, Aiba-san."

Aiba was so excited that he accidentally bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. "Let me just tell Nino that--oh."

He'd pulled away from them to turn and look across the floor to find his friend, only to find Nino most of the way into some stranger's lap. The stranger was in a pristine suit, utterly incongruous in the loud, sensual club, and Nino was working sneaky fingers wherever he could fit them in a barrage of teasing dishevelment.

Aiba laughed. "I'll call him later," he said. "Shall we?" He turned back to his new acquaintances to find them staring into each other's eyes. Ohno was drawing small circles with his fingers up Jun's thigh, and Jun looked entranced.

Aiba brushed careful fingers onto Jun's other knee. "Shall we?" he repeated, hoping they hadn't changed their minds.

Ohno turned to him with a sleepy grin. "Let's go."

Jun stood, looking slightly wobbly, then recovered with a strange look of purpose. He took Aiba's chin firmly and, uncaring of any prying eyes, slid his tongue lightly against Aiba's lips. Aiba's hand jerked up to rest on Jun's waist, and he could see Ohno moving in closer just before Ohno nuzzled his nose into the pulse at Jun's throat.

Aiba swallowed hard, still held tight by Jun's grip, and stared into his imperious eyes. Ohno tilted his head so that he could brush his lips against Aiba's throat, and then Jun was stepping back with an arm wrapped around a pliant Ohno's waist.

"Let's go," Jun said, like it had been his idea in the first place.

Aiba followed them out of the packed club, feeling like he might be dreaming.

As they hit the cold air outside the club, he cheered quietly, "Happy birthday to _me_ ," and Jun snorted indulgently as Ohno laughed.


End file.
